Inuyasha Meets Pokemon
by Shiny Lights
Summary: Just something really bad that I did while bored stiff. An InuyashaPOKEMON crossover, please don't hurt me! R&R Basically it's Pokemon bashing, don't read if you're a die-hard pokemon who can't take a joke! coughacertainreviewerIjustgotareviewfromcough


Me: I don't own ANYTHING! I don't own Inuyasha, or Pokemon. Well, not the rights for them anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a while since Kagome had informed them that she had faintly sensed a Shikon Shard very far off. How long had it been? A couple weeks? A month? Kagome had lost count. But she knew it was long, and it seemed like they weren't going anywhere.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you sure that the Shikon Shard was this way? It seems like we've been walking in this direction forever!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I'm sure. I can still feel it. But it's weird, because it hasn't gotten weaker OR stronger.  
  
Sango: What's that up ahead?  
  
Up ahead, there seemed to be a ripple in the trees. It looked almost exactly like the surrounding trees, but when the wind blew, the few trees didn't move at all, or they moved when the air was calm.  
  
Kagome: That's it! The Shikon Shard is in there!  
  
Inuyasha: Let's go!  
  
Everyone runs into the portal. As they leave their own world, Naraku, who was waiting patiently in a tree, smiled beneath his baboon pelt.  
  
Naraku: Good. They will soon end up in a universe where not even I know where they will land.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Miroku: Hey, this place looks basically the same as where we were. Where are we any-  
  
Shippo: AAAAUUGH!!! WH-WH-WHAT'S THAT?  
  
Shippo pointed towards a thing that sort of looked like a caterpillar, only much larger, that happened to be on a branch right above Kagome's head. Kagome looked up to find the caterpillar decided that her head was a much better perch than the branch, and climbed on.  
  
Kagome: AAAAAAAAA! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!  
  
Kagome started to swat at it, and eventually whacked it off and onto a nearby tree trunk.  
  
Inuyasha: I've never seen anything like that.  
  
Miroku: Neither have I.  
  
Sango: Oh no! Look up there in the sky! Are those Naraku's insects?  
  
A swarm of bees, sort of, were heading straight for them.  
  
Kagome: No....but we should probably duck anyway!  
  
Everyone ducks while the swarm flies above, and eventually leave the group in peace.  
  
Miroku: We should probably set up camp for the night. Lets go over there by the trees.  
  
Sango: Okay, and then in the morning, let's find that shikon shard. This place gives me the creeps.  
  
~~~~~meanwhile, a little way off~~~~~  
  
Misty: Ash! We've been walking around for hours! We're lost again, aren't we?  
  
Ash: We're not lost! I just don't have any idea where the heck we are. There's a difference! Isn't there, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu! (translates to "No, there isn't!" but Ash doesn't know that.)  
  
Brock: We should set up camp here, but then wake up early to try to find the closest pokemon center by nightfall, okay?  
  
everyone: Okay.  
  
~~~~~in the "morning"~~~~~  
  
Shippo: Kagome! Wake up!  
  
Kagome: wha-? Hm? What is it Shippo?  
  
Shippo: I'm gonna go explore. Wanna come?  
  
Kagome: No, it's ok, Shippo. I think I'll sleep until the sun rises. Thanks though.  
  
Shippo: Ok.  
  
~~~~~not far off~~~~~  
  
Ash: C'mon Pikachu. I'm going to look for super rare pokemon that can only be seen in the morning, and I need you to come. Come on!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu pi. (Why me? Why so early?)  
  
~~~~~later~~~~  
  
Shippo: (thinking) Ooh! Look at all the pretty flowers! I should bring some back to Kagome and Sango.  
  
As Shippo starts to pick flowers, he doesn't notice that he's being watched.  
  
Ash: Wow! Look at that over there! What is it? Do you know, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pika chu chu pika. (Nope. You're the one with the pokedex, stupid.)  
  
Ash: I know! Maybe the pokedex knows!  
  
Ash flips open his pokedex, points it towards the creature, and waits for a response.  
  
Pokedex: Pokemon species not recorded.  
  
Ash: WOW! I JUST DISCOVERED A NEW POKEMON! I GOTTA CATCH IT!  
  
Shippo: What was that? Is anybody there? Who's that? Hello?  
  
Ash: PIKACHU, GO!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! (A please would be nice once in a while!) *jumps out in front of Shippo and assumes fighting stance.  
  
Shippo: YIKES! WHAT'S THAT THING?  
  
Ash: Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!  
  
Shippo: KAGOME HELP!!!!!  
  
Ash: POKEBALL GO! (throws pokeball)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: SHIPPO'S IN TROUBLE! I HEARD HIM CALL ME!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kagome: C'MON!  
  
Everyone runs in the direction where Shippo yelled.  
  
Kagome: SHIPPO WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't get why he had to go get himself lost like this. We have to find that shikon shard.  
  
Sango: I think we should search from the air. This forest is really dense and we don't know anything about it.  
  
Kagome: Right. Okay, let's go!  
  
far off, direction unknown: KAGOME!!!!  
  
Miroku: Split up!  
  
So Kagome and Inuyasha went off in one direction, while Sango and Miroku went the other on Kirara.  
  
~~~~~about half a mile away~~~~~  
  
Ash: Hey! Pokemon! Get back in your pokeball!  
  
Shippo: Who are you? Go away! HELP ME!  
  
Misty: *yawn* Geez, Ash! Stop yelling! You're gonna wake up the whole forest!  
  
Ash: It's not my fault. It's this unknown pokemon I just caught! It won't be quiet.  
  
Shippo: WHAT IS A POKEMON!? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! KAGOME!!!!!  
  
Misty: *gasp* It's so CUTE! (runs to Shippo and hugs him while Shippo just rolls his eyes and waits)  
  
Ash: HEY! THAT'S MINE!  
  
Brock: What kind of pokemon is that, Ash?  
  
Ash: My pokedex doesn't know. I JUST DISCOVERED A NEW SPECIES OF POKEMON! I'll bet Gary hasn't done that!  
  
Misty: *still hugging the life out of Shippo*  
  
Shippo: You can stop now. Hello? HELLO!? I CAN'T BREATHE ANY MORE!!!  
  
Ash: *still daydreaming about beating Gary* Yup. Life is great. Life is- (looks up) LOOK UP THERE! MORE UNKNOWN POKEMON!  
  
Kagome: (looking down) I SEE SHIPPO! GO DOWN THERE, INUYASHA!  
  
(Inuyasha lands right in front of Misty, Brock, Ash, and the half-closed pokeball where Shippo is still trying to get out.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: Chuuuuuuuu! *sends thunderbolt to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!!! What the hell was that for you little rat!  
  
Ash: P0keball, GO! *throws pokeball at Inuyasha's face*  
  
Inuyasha: *pokeball falls off Inuyasha's face to expose a big, red circle* WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU LITTLE TWIRP!?  
  
Misty: HEY! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO CALL HIM A LITTLE TWIRP. BACK OFF!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU SHUT UP TOO, WENCH!  
  
Kagome: *slaps Inuyasha* If you insult them, they won't give back Shippo!  
  
Inuyasha: STOP TAKING THEIR SIDE!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
(Inuyasha crashes into the ground)  
  
Pikachu: *sweatdrops*  
  
Shippo: KAGOME HELP ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
Kagome: SHIPPO! *reaches for pokeball*  
  
Ash: No way! I caught this unknown species! Find your own! This is what's gonna help me finally beat Gary!  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs pokeball from Ash before he even notices*  
  
Ash: Hey! That's mine!  
  
Inuyasha: Let's see. Should I let you out, Shippo, or should I leave you in here.  
  
Shippo: YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT!  
  
Inuyasha: You're right, I do know the answer. *closes pokeball and tucks it into his Kimono*  
  
Jessie: Nice swipe! Look, James! He actually stole a pokemon from the little twirp.  
  
Ash: Team Rocket!  
  
Jessie & James: To-  
  
Misty: LIKE WE DON'T ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY. JUST SAVE YOUR BREATH AND SHUT IT!  
  
Meowth: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Misty: THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN A BED FOR WEEKS! ASH GOT US LOST IN THIS STUPID FOREST A MONTH AGO!  
  
Brock: Now, Misty. It wasn't that long-  
  
Misty: YOU CAN JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BROCK! I DON'T CARE! UGH! *walks away*  
  
Ash: Misty, wait! *runs after Misty*  
  
Jessie: Well now, somebody's got some relationship issues to work out. We'll just take Pikachu and leave. *grabs Pikachu with rubber gloves* Bubye!  
  
Pikachu: FUCK THIS SHIT!  
  
Everyone: *stares with jaw open*  
  
Inuyasha and Co: *staring because of Pikachu's dirty mouth*  
  
Brock: *just staring 'cause it spoke*  
  
Jessie: *drops Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALL FIGHTING!? Why are pokemon OWNED!? Do you think we LIKE being material objects!? NO! You people, *points to Inuyasha and people* don't belong her, SO FUCK OFF! And you *points to Brock* YOU ARE A POINTLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I AM FED UP WITH THIS! So screw you guys, I'm goin' home. AND BY THE WAY, I HAVE A NAME! IT'S FREDA!  
  
Ash and Misty come back.  
  
Freda: YOU! WHY DON'T YOU GO FIGHT THESE BIG THINGS THAT ARE 8 TIMES YOUR SIZE YOURSELF, HUH? ARE YOU TOO SCARED? YOU ARE SUCH A PANSY I'M EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN WITH YOU!  
  
Ash: HEY! YOU CAN TALK, PIKACHU!  
  
Freda: MY NAME IS FRICKIN' FREDA YOU ASSHOLE! And you are completely missing my point.  
  
Kagome: Let's leave. NOW.  
  
So Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, (well, technically he's with Inuyasha) leave. They come across Miroku and Sango, who found the shikon shard just randomly on the ground. Kagome confirmed that it was in fact a fake, and they somehow got themselves back into their own world. As for Ash and the gang, well, let's see. Pikachu (or now Freda) is going to an anger management class and a psychiatrist. Ash went into a slump and committed suicide after realizing that he was a loser, and that Gary already retired because he won everything. (A/N: Don't get the wrong idea now, I just like to torture Ash.) Misty ended up working in a nail salon somewhere in a mini-mall in the wrong side of town. And Brock.... well who the hell cares about that guy anyway?  
  
THE END. 


End file.
